


You're my newest favorite

by beebones



Category: Original Content
Genre: Abuse Kink, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Works - Freeform, Uniform Kink, masturbstion, noah being filthy as usual, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebones/pseuds/beebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Noah is gross and decides that poor unassuming Gunther is going to be his new favorite fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my newest favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Both Klein and Gunther don't belong to me but my dear friend Natasha. Thank you boo for letting me do icky stuff to your characters it's a lot of fun.

Sure, Noah wasn't the only doctor in the room, but he'd bet he was the smartest. Though that thought might have the other pissed and ready to rough him up, but that wasn't the plan for today. In fact he really didn't have a plan.  
Until the dark man walked into the room, immediately Noah's first response was to gag, but when both the scarred angel and the opposing Doctor cringed he was brought more to his attention.   
Dante the boy with the tattoos greeted him by the name 'Gunther'. Noah kept his eyes on him not caring much that he was staring. It seemed this Gunther noticed. He forced an innocent smile and why it wasn't returned he dropped it.   
Something about the man screamed military of some sort, his posture, how he held himself, how he kept his shirt in order and how it seemed his shoes we shined, all signs of a military man.   
Which had Noah thinking. Of course when Noah got thinking there wasn't a spare moment of jumping from thought to thought. The fact the man seemed to look through him only helped with his thoughts.  
Over the course of two or three weeks he noticed the man in simple places, he discovered that (much to Noah's distain) he hung around the ever sweetly behaved Dante. And he knows that Dante hung around the other Doctor Klein, who seemed to not be a fan of Gunther. There were others involved but it seemed those were the three he needed to concern himself with to get to Gunther.   
He started small talking to him sweetly, acting kind, putting on the facade of being a normal working man. But Gunther seemed to see right through it. He had eyes that shot through Noah, making him feel tiny, making him want to get down on his knees and kiss at the man. Made him feel like the freak he was.   
Gunther spoke to him short and sharpe which was how Noah liked it, he hated wasting time on meaningless conversations. The few words he needed to fuel his fantasy we said. Noah found his tone was different from his demeanor. Softer more honest the the cold shell he put up when Noah was around. A shell he noticed melted with Dante, or the small Ophelia girl he absolutely detested. He was well behaviors. Propose, and despite the cigarets and maybe the assumed occasional drink he seemed to have himself together.   
Later after one of his short conversations with Gunther, Noah sat in his office filing paper work and waiting for his next surgery. He allowed his mind to wander to the usual, the scent of blood, The feel of skin under a knife. The something unusual crept into his mind. Gunther's harsh looks, the way his Cupid's bow flattened when he frowned, the cigarets on his skin. Noah let it continue. His skin, the beautiful coloring of it, his dark hair, his painfully green eyes. They would all look great in a uniform. Something black, with a stiff collar, and leather gloves. Now Noah felt his breathing catch.   
In his mind clear as day he heard Gunther call him a filthy pig. Noah felt himself jump in his pants. Grinning to himself he reached down and unbuckled his pants. Back to the fantasy:  
Gunther standing above him, gloved hands in his hair, a riding crop in his other hand. Noah on all fours gagged and leaking. He could feel the cool leather of the crop on his ass, stroking him first before the sharp snap against his back side had him whining. Gunther would call him a filthy whore, a dirty slut, a disgusting freak, with each crack of the crop.   
Noah stroked himself savoring the idea.  
Gunther would have Noah suck him off, tell him if he made a mess he'd have to punish him, and Noah would do just that. Just a little drool again the black pant leg and he could already hear the slap across his face. Be pinned down under his foot, boot at his throat, pressing and enough he could taste blood. He could hear Gunther call him useless, say he was stupid and worthless, watching him with those eyes of his.   
Noah picked up the pace with his hand.   
Gunther would spit on him, step on him, kick him black and blue. He could practically feel Gunther bend his fingers back until they dislocated for touching himself after Gunther told him not to. He quivered at the idea of Gunther sticking the handle of the crop inside him and pushing it painfully deep. He could taste the shoe polish and dirt as he licked his own cum off one of Gunther's boots from when Gunther stepped on him.   
His breathing grew ragged as the fantasies sped through his mind, one disgusting thought after another, he whimpered softly mouthing the object of his fantasies name over and over again. He was close.  
He could feet the leather clad fingers reach into the back of his mouth pulling out loose teeth after Gunther kicked him in the face. He could hear his own breathing after Gunther stepped a nail between his ribs and collapsed his lung. Could taste Gunther and his own bloody nose after Gunther punched him in the mouth before face fucking him dizzy. Again he heard Gunther's voice ring out "you fucking Nasty freak, you disgusting whore, you filthy slutty pig-"  
Noah came, Gunther's name on his lips as he bucked loosely into his own hand and spots flashed before his eyes.   
When his breathing returned to normal and he could collect his own thoughts he smiled. Cleaning up he went back to work feeling refreshed.  
Shortly after the fantasy he caught Gunther in the hall. Backing him up he leaned in close enough to smell the darker mans brand of cigarettes and his musk, feel just how tense he made him. He heard him swallow in the quiet hall way. "You know," Noah started keeping Gunther close "the idea of you in a uniform has been my favorite fantasies recently" and like that Noah slipped back, a snake smile on his lips. He waved a gloved hand at the frozen man before heading off.


End file.
